


Would You Mind?

by west_haven



Category: The Last of Us
Genre: F/F, Set after Left Behind
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-02
Updated: 2014-03-02
Packaged: 2018-01-14 06:20:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 616
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1256023
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/west_haven/pseuds/west_haven
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A bit of sad fluff between Ellie and Riley. Set after Left Behind.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Would You Mind?

The harsh bites they now wore stung but they tried to ignore them. There wasn't much use in cleaning up if they were just going to turn soon, so the two girls were huddled together, both too afraid of letting each other go.

It was still sinking in for them both that they'd be dead at least in two days, but Riley was a little happy that she at least had Ellie at her side. It wouldn't be as bad if she had to die with someone she loved.

Riley cleared her throat and attempted to break the silence. "So...." Ellie's eyes flicked up at her. "So earlier, you totally kissed me...."

"Ah!" Ellie's face started to turn red and she seemed to shrink in the older girl's arms. For a moment, their impending death was forgotten and they were both simply teenage girls. "That was... I didn't...." Riley laughed at her embarrassment, which was rewarded with a glare.

"No, no, I understand it. In fact...." She slowly tipped Ellie's face towards her. "Would you mind?"

Their noses were almost touching, so Ellie only had to whisper a soft, "Of course not."

It started out a nervous kiss, but it slowly evolved as they became more comfortable with each other. Ellie leaned into the kiss, wanting to be that much closer to Riley.

She had never kissed anyone before, but now since they had gotten bitten, it was like a cruel joke that they're able to kiss as much as they want before they die.

Riley broke away to take in a gasp of air and she grinned. "I feel like you're trying to inhale me, girl."

"Well, duh. That's exactly what I'm aiming for."

They both burst out laughing and Ellie leaned her face against Riley's shaking shoulder. Her fingers traced a few scars on her skin as they caught their breath again.

"Man, this is just... fucked up."

Riley looked down at the girl in her arms. "What part are you talking about? There's a lot fucked up here."

"Nah, just..." She slowly sat up and their eyes met. "I feel like I just found you and now we're gonna die."

They both were quiet for a moment. She shouldn't have mentioned it, she realized when she saw the look on Riley's face.

"You know it... it was why I left. Before, I mean."

"What do you mean?"

"There was that one night... with the music, right before I left." Riley bit her lip as she remembered and Ellie started to recall the same night as well. "I wanted to kiss you so badly that night."

"Why didn't you?"

"I was scared. I wanted to leave for the Fireflies but I wanted to stay with you. It was... too much." Riley buried her face in the other girl's hair, like she was embarrassed by her weakness.

"And so you left."

Riley squeezed Ellie a bit before echoing, "And so I left."

"I'm still mad, you know. About what all you said." Ellie glared but there was no real venom there.

"If I could take it back, I would." She lightly brushed a bit of hair back behind Ellie's ear, ignoring the blood on the girl's face. "I'd go back in time just to kiss you that night."

Ellie couldn't help but lightly trace her hand across Riley's face as she responded. "That would make me happy."

"Ah, c'mere."

They kissed again as Ellie held their faces together, she felt tears hit her hand. She started to quickly peck kisses on Riley's lips while whispering that it was okay in between breaths.

"It's okay...." It was a little white lie for the both of them.

**Author's Note:**

> Can I just write a million fanfics for these girls? Yes? Okay.
> 
> After writing a couple of fics dealing with the same time period, I realize that they kind of collide, mainly this one and Together We Fall. I guess my fics are not puzzle pieces to be put together, so just enjoy them separately. Or kind of put this one in the other, like cheese in a sandwich.


End file.
